Romance Insanity
by Chaobaby95
Summary: It's a Romance Insanity! Knuckles and Tails set Sonic up for a dating service and he gets fan letters from three girls that are anonymous! Will he get to know who the three girls are? Or will he not? Collab with sinister showdown.
1. OUT OF CONTROL!

**WEEELLLLL, THIS...is a collab story. :D**

**Written By: Lynnie26(THAT'S MEEE) anndddddddd DeniedLuv. :D me and her are like best-est friends now. Lmao.**

**Disclaimer: Er.Crap.Okay. I OWN: Cherry, Missy, and...Sakura? I think, gosh there's like so many we own, I get confused. o.o DENIEDLUV owns the funny Leta and Beta. Good ol' Leta and Beta... o.o here come's TROUBLLEEE!!! Hahaa. We both don't own any SEGA characters. None of them.**

**Enjoy. **

**"Beware: Contains humor, humor, romance, and much more humor...did I mention humor? XD"**

_**Chapter 1: Out of Control!!**_

**Tails's POV:**

Knuckles was laughing uncontrollably. Why? Because, well, let me give you a flashback of what happened before...

_**Flashback; NOT TAILS'S POV.**_

"DUDE!! I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO!!" Knuckles randomly shouted out. Tails looked at him as if he got into the middle of the street and shouted out, "**BOYS**LIKE**GIRLS** ROCK!!"

"Umm, what should we do?"

"We should make Sonic find a love life!! I mean, you know he NEEDS a love life in his..life right now, right?"

"Err...what? I got confused by the rhyming. But did you say that Sonic needed a love life in his life?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I said that."

"Why? Why does he need a love life when he can have Amy?"

"THAT'S THE POINT!!!!!"

"...I still don't get the point."

"YOU IDIOT! We should make a dating service thing on the computer, and set him up for it, and see what he gets!!"

"Y-yeah...sure...why not?" Tails stuttered, not knowing what to do now.

"YES!! LET'S START RIGHT NOW!!"

_**End of Flashback; Tails's POV.**_

And here I am, with the cracking up, tearing up Knuckles. I'm on this make-a-website sort of thing. And we're creating a dating service thing. For Sonic. Great. I am so happy. Not.

Knuckles is acting like he's an evil scientist like Dr. Eggman and he just made a "perfect invention to kill Sonic". He's scaring me. Seriously.

"O-okay. So what do we do now? Make a minitv thing or write about him? But shouldn't't we tell Sonic first?"

"Well, first of all, we should write about him. It's much easier. And yes, we should tell Sonic about this. Do you know his phone number?"

"Yeah." I told him Sonic's phone number and Knuckles called him.

"Hello?"

"SONIC!!"

"Err...Knuckles? Why are you yelling?"

"Well, you see. Me and Tails...well, I did mostly, thought up of a new way to meet people and make them your love life!"

"...Huh?" Sonic questioned, not having a clue what Knuckles said.

"I said, we thought up of a new way for you to meet new people and make them your love life."

"I-I still don't understand."

"SONIC!! I SAID-"

But I snatched the phone away from him. "WE MADE A DATING SERVICE THING ON THE COMPUTER SO YOU CAN FIND A LOVE LIFE!!" I threw the phone back to Knuckles.

"WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

"HEHEHAHAHAHA!! NO!! WE'RE DOING THAT! SHA'MON SONIC, DO IT!!"

"E-excuse me. Did you just say...Sha'Mon?"

"UH HUH!!"

"Please no, don't do this to me. Only the king of pop can say sha'mon. And I think we all know who the king of pop is, do ya?"

"...Uhh no?" Sonic slapped his forehead.

"Oh my god...Just forget it!! I don't wanna do this dating thing!!"

"COME ON!! OR ELSE!!"

"OR ELSE WHAT?"

"O-OR ELSE I'LL SAY IT!!"

"...Fine."

"YES!! NOW COME ON OVER TO TAILS'S WORKSHOP, WE'RE GONNA BE WRITING ABOUT YOU NOW!!"

"Can you please stop shouting?"

"UM, NO!! I LOVE SHOUTING!!!" Sonic sighed. He hung up and bursted through my workshop door with an annoyed face on. Sonic went up to him and said,

"YOU, my good friend, HAVE ISSUES!"

"YOU ALSO HAVE ISSUES!!"

"NO I DON'T! AT LEAST I DIDN'T THINK UP OF THIS THING!!" The two were fighting, and I wanted it to stop. I went up to the between them and shouted,

"STOOOPPPP FIIGHTINNGGG!!!" Everything was silent. I looked at Sonic and told him, "You have issues," and then I looked at Knuckles and told him, "And you, my good sir, are a DRUNK!" After that, I went back to the computer and started to write about Sonic's background and personality and photos of him.

"But I still think-" He started, but I interrupted.

"Ah, bup bup. Not. A. Word. Understand?" Sonic slowly nodded. "And I mean, not a word from each of you. Got that?" They both nodded. "Good."

I always ask myself, "Why do I have such immature friends?"

_After a while..._

Wow. Everything was so silent, I could've sworn I could hear talking from outside. I'm finally finished with Sonic's profile and then I clicked on 'save changes', and then asked Knuckles,

"Now we wait...right?"

"Yeah, he'll probably get fan letters tomorrow and such," he replied. Understanding everything, I nodded.

"So...what do we do now?"

"I don't know..hey...where's Sonic?"

"Oh, god. " I ran outside and saw him running around the Mystic Ruins. He was probably getting tired of standing all the time in the cruddy old workshop of mine. Right before I yelled out to him, I heard loud music. Oh my god. Knuckles. I went back inside and saw him playing music on my computer on Lime Wire. It sounds like he was playing "The Great Escape" by **Boys**Like**Girls.**

Such a great song. But everything was out of control...AGAIN.

I plopped down to the floor, grabbed my head tightly, and screamed at the top of my lungs. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Everything was so quiet, I thought time had stopped. I got up, went to Knuckles and told him, "YOU are getting on MY NERVES!!" And then I went to the surprised Sonic and told him, "YOU, could **POSSIBLY** be a DRUNK!"

"Tails, I-" I interrupted him.

"Why am I even into this plan? This was all Knuckles idea, you know?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Why not make a myspace profile? At least it's easier making friends that way!"

"Well-"

"Knuckles could at least help a-"

"TAILS!!"

"What?!"

"You need a nap. I think you're having some kind of attitude problem now."

"No I am not! It's just that I need peace and quiet while working. But there isn't!!!"

"...Well, yeah, I know. But...we're all so hyped up on this thing. I don't know why, but we just are." I sighed and nodded. He had a point.

"I guess. I probably should take a nap now, huh?"

"Yeah, we'll take care of everything for you, I promise."

"...Okay." I wasn't so sure about that, but I agreed anyway. We both went back into my workshop and saw Knuckles sitting down on the couch watching TV. I went up to my bedroom and laid down on the couch. But before I do that, I closed the door and then laid down on my bed. Just for sure encase everything goes out of control again.

But then, it's good to have crazy friends. ...Occasionally.

---

**What'Chi think? It's a little short, I know, but it's all I could think of.**

**Denied will be writing the next chapter. :D**

**Scroll to Submit a Review and click go and send a review and hopefully not a flame.**

**:D**


	2. Fangirls and Possibly fanboys!

**Hi all! **

Yup yup, It's me, DeniedLuv!

If you didn't read in the FIRST chapter, its a collab story with the awesome...

DeniedLuv and Lynnie26!

And some of you people messaged me on MY account(yea this one is Lynnie's IF u hadn't noticed..) that you couldn't review our story because she forbids anonymous reviews. I got like 5 messages saying that...lol. I'm going to ask her if she can change it, although she might not guys...I'm sorry.

Last thing, you guys should definetly read MY stories! They are pretty good I guess, but Lynnie's is def. better.

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter XD

ON WITH THEY STORY! 

Chapter 2: Fangirls and possibly Fanboys!

Sonic's Pov

_This is whole idea of a damn web-dating service is crazy. I mean, I HONESTLY call my own...well not at the moment. Besides, no girl can possibly fall for this, can they?_

"Sure they can, Sonic! Who DOESN'T want a guy like you, huh?" Knuckles nugged my arm, listening to what I was saying...or thinking?

"Dude, were you just reading my mind?"

"No, why would you ever ASK that?"

"...Wasn't I just talking in my mind?"

"Well, you surely weren't...because if you didn't I wouldn't have heard you actually SAYING the words..", Knuckles laughed.

"Knuckles, it really makes me wonder-"

"-Oh my god I LOVE that song SO much! You got it under Limewire?"

"Knuckles...I wasn't referring to the song-"

"-Yeah, yeah, sure sure...so anyways, download it dammit!"

"Why did you have to make me download this shit for u anyway? It's on MY lil' bro's computer!"

"Cause it ROCKS!"

"IT GIVES YOU VIRUSES, MAN!"

"NOT IF YOU HAVE VIRUS PROTECTION!"

"WELL I DON'T SO IM GOING TO DELETE THIS DAMN THING!"

"Touch that delete button...and I'll kill you..."

"It's not even YOURS! So I can do as I please!"

"It's not YOURS EITHER!"

"Yeah, well I KNOW Tails. He'd be SO happy when I delete this.." I smirked.

"Don't do it..."

"OH, I'm going to.."

"Hedgehog..."

"Don't be acting like Shadow now!" I laughed.

"SONIC! STOP IT!"

_Before he could even say anything else, I clicked the delete button..and THAT surely made him insane. Basically more insane then he ever was._

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!?!?!? YOU ARE...DEAD!"

_He pounced on me..but how? I'm the fastest thing alive! How could he possibly get me?_

We kept throwing punches at eachother, kicks were also added. That let a certain kitsune go mad.

"If you...crazy...ANIMALS...do not stop it...I will...kill..you..." He murmured..sorta.

"He deleted the Limewire!" knuckles.

_Oh man was Tails pissed when he heard that..._

"Thats...what..this is all about?"

"Yeah! It's crazy right? See Sonic you are in..TROUBLE NOW!"

"KNUCKLES! I should SALUTE Sonic! I wanted that thing to be gone since...YOU DOWNLOADED IT!"

"WHAT?"

"That gives you viruses!"

_Knuckles turned his head slowly and he glared at me_. "Hey, don't get mad at me! I told you so."

"Bah..whatever, don't worry about it. So, any news on the whole 'dating' thing?"

"I thought you weren't into it," Knuckles said.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to bring something up. So?"

"Oh, well we haven't even checked on it actually."

"Well, come on let's go check it now," Tails suggested, with a soft tone.

_We, sadly, went to my web-dating site. Knuckles and Tails did a pretty good job on making it thougI! I went down to my mailbox and..._

"HOLY CRAP!" Knuckles yelled.

"I have...never seen so much messages in my life..." Tails murmured.

_I was twitching at the sight of the number._

"...1...1...1,834,457 messages..."

'Y-yeah..." Tails rubbed the back of his head.

"Well if you think about it, Sonic...it's only been 15 minutes and you got so much letters!"

"That's true, Sonic! Just imagine within an hour, You will probably have all the fangirls in the country!"

"Or fanboys.." Knuckles chuckled.(A/N: THAT RHYMED!)

"Um..sure...but you are so famous, Sonic! I mean...WOW!"

_Although I was still twitching at the large number, I was thinking alot. Alot of these fangirls...erm..and fanboys..adore me? Didn't think I was THAT great.._

"Sonic, look! There are two groups. Letter from Anonymous people, and letters from people who...actually gave their real name," tails said.

"Well, Anonymous seems more exciting..."

"Well come ON, Sonic! We don;t have all day!

"We kinda do, it's only 10am.." Tails checked his watch.

_This is kind of getting interesting._

"Ok here is one! It says:

_**Sonic: OMG! You actually have a dating servive? HOW AMAZING! Well, I've always loved you...and you are so amazing! Plus you are really cute...I know you probably have thousands of girls typing to you, but I pray to God you would read this one! I'm kinda not great with boys...so it would be so amazing if I could meet you! Although I talked to you before, we sorta don'y seem like friends you know? I just wish you could actually have a conversation with me... **_

Love, Flower in The Wind  


"That's like...Amy status.." Knuckles said, kinda creeped out.

"Yeah, you should throw that away, Sonic."

"But...she sounds really sweet guys..."

'Sonic, are you crazy? She sounded like Amy a bit! Who knows, what if it IS Amy?"

"Knuckles, Amy would have said her real name...and I really don't care right now...this girl seems nice."

"Whatever, Sonic..how many are you going to pick anyway?"

"Will three do?"

"THREE OUT OF..THAT MANY GIRLS OR BOYS?" Tails yelled.

"Makes it alittle more exciting, right?

"Sure..I guess..."

"Just open another one.."

"Will do!"

_**Sonic:Oh my gosh, are you really reading this? IMAGINE YOU ARE? Oh my gosh that's be GREAT! Anyways, you are always on tv...and you are so hot. Oops, um..too much info? But seriously, Sonic...it'd be really amazing to meet you! I never have chances to meet someone famous, so it'd be SO AMAZING AND AWESOME if I meet you (even though you are the most famous celebrity IN the world!)...Well alot of my friends say you need someone who can make you laugh..AND I SURE CAN..cause I'm FUNNY! HAHA! Hope you pick me! kisses. **_

Love, RandomGal xoxo 

"Wow, she seems a bit..um..-"

"-Cooky?" Knuckles cut Tails off.

"NOT REALLY the word I was looking for, but it matches to what I was thinking".

"Hmm, well I DO need a comedian gal in my life.."

"Ok, Sonic...now you are being retarted."

"Knuckles is right. I mean..first you pick a girl JUST LIKE Amy, and now you are going to pick a crazy random girl who is probably your 'number one craziest fan'?"

"Yea, so?"

"Whatever, bro. You are going to regret it," Tails sighed.

"Ok, now for the last one..."

_**Sonic:Sweet, a dating-service..thing-a-ma-bob-er. I assume you were forced to do this? That's cute. Well, I just wanted to try this for fun, you know? My sister pushed me in on it. Well I'm...a bit random, but..I'm smart at times! I kinda have a bad attitude...but guys also say I have a ice body! You want a sexy gal, don't you? Haha, I'm just kidding...Well I don;t REALLY know what to say, but all I can really say is...I'm really worth meeting. Who knows..maybe you met me before. Teehee. **_

Love, FluffyTails 

"Ok, maybe THAT'S Amy..", Knuckles wondered.

"Yeah, well she doesn't have a fluffy tail, nor a sister."

"Maybe she does, tails. Maybe she just doesn't want us to know!"

"I like her."

"Sonic...you know what? I'm not even going to say anything.." Knuckles shrugged.

"What? She seems pretty awesome! And she says I probably HAVE met her before. Plus, if guys say she has a nice body, I'm all for it!"

"You aren't going to have sex with her on the first date right?"  
_  
That..SORTA..just gave me an idea!_

"Wouldn't it be fun if I take them all on a date TOGETHER?"

"ALL OF THOSE MILLIONS OF GIRLS?"

"No, Knuckles..the three I picked..."

"But, it'll be INSANITY, Sonic!" Tails complained.

"..Exactly."

_Who WOULDN'T want three cute little going crazy over me? Maybe they'll even have a catfight! Oh the joy of being famous! _

You know...these better not ACTUALLY be boys.. 

**This was ODD! LOL! Well review guys! Also check out my other stories too! **

Lynnie26 will write the next one!

DeniedLuv**  
**


	3. NOOOO!

**i UPDATED. Happy now, Kee Kee? Haha. I'M OFF SCHOOL ON FRIDAY AND MONDAY!! WOOOOOOOOO!! Take that, you bitches. lmao. XD**

**Yep..Starting anytime now.. DISCLAIMERRR haha - I don't own anyone except for Missy, and kee kee owns Leta and Beta. :D okay, my luvss? **

_NOOOO!_

Tails's POV

Can this get any WORSER? I don't even know if 'worser' is a word. We're trying to figure out who these anonymous people are. I HAD to bring up the frickin anonymous people. I HAD to. I sighed. Nothing can get worse than this.

"I know!!"

I widened my eyes as soon as Sonic shouted that. "Really? What?"

"Go to their profile and find out more stuff about them. Then maybe we can figure out who it is."

"Really? THEN GO TO IT!"

"OKAY! Gosh. You have issues." I sweat dropped once again. No, Sonic, YOU have issues.

Normal POV

They first went to the 'Flower in the Wind's' profile since she was the first one they chose also. Let's see: Name: Didn't tell. Age: 12. Personality: Likes to go shopping, loves Sonic, loves music, loves to sing, blah blah blah, and many more. Also loves holidays like Valentine's Day, Christmas, and Easter.

"Sonic, that really, REALLY sounds like Amy," Tails told him. Sonic sweat dropped.

"I think it is Amy..great."

"...Oh well. I've always wanted you two to actually, um, I don't know, GET TOGETHER!!!???"

"...Shut up, Tails." Sonic could've sworn Tails growled at him. "By the way, I thought you and Knuckles told me that if it is Amy, then I should ignore it."

"...Shh. Don't tell Knuckles. I never really liked him anyway."

"So...you _do _like me liking this girl?" Sonic asked, getting a little chuckle out of him after what he said.

"...What?"

"Oh boy, I meant, do you like me going out with this girl?"

"Ohh. I thought you had some sort of gay moment there."

"No, I could never be gay."

"But what if there are fanboys?"

"I'll just ignore them. Don't FANBOYS means something in English?"

"OH YEAH!! F means... For. A means-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it now. Thanks." Tails sweat dropped at him. He knew Sonic never paid attention to school - related stuff. "Can I just call Amy and see if this is actually her?"

"If you want..I don't care really. I'd rather just wait until she c-" The phone rang, interrupting him. "...okay, that's kinda creepy...but...yeah. I'm going to answer that now..You just..find information about the other anonymous people you found."

"Okay." Tails went to the phone and answered it. "Hello?? Amy? Yeah, hi. We-I was just thinking about you...Okay, yeah that sounds wrong. But, uh anyways. Umm...what? Did Sonic do what? Oh, sign up on the thingamabob...Dating thing? Yeah, you know what, he did. And we have a question...Are you actually Flower in the Wind? Really? Okay...Should I tell him? Yeah? Okay. Thanks. Bye," He hung up.

"SONIC!" He yelled, but he was not Tails. It was that annoying, red, echidna.

"WAH!" Sonic fell out of his chair. "Ow...What Knuckles?"

"IS THE LIMEWIRE SET UP?"

"NO! I DELETED IT, REMEMBER?"

"...No."

"Oh god. I really, really hate your short - term memory loss!"

"Well, just shut up and make another limwire!! I NEED to download this song!!"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASEE!! I NEED TOO!"

"Well, first of all, what song?"

"Snow Hey Oh."

"...DAMN IT, I LOVE THAT SONG."

"I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S SOOOOOO EMOTIONAL!!"

"AHHHHHH!!"

"I LOVE THAT SONG TOO!"

"Wha? What song is named Ahh?"

"NOO. NOT AHH!! IT'S NAMED SCREAM."

"God, no."

"GOD, YES!"

"GOD DANGIT KNUCKLES, STOP YELLING!! GO USE YOUR COMPUTER!"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

"THEN GO MAKE ONE!" Tails kicked Knuckles out of his house and locked the door. Literally. "OKAY! Now that the problem's out of the way, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?" Sonic asked, rubbing his temples, his head hurting from the yelling.

"You know how we thought 'Flower in the Wind' is Amy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...itisAmypleasedon'tkillme," Tails quickly said, but Sonic understood a word he said.

"It is Amy?" Tails nodded. "Oh..well...that's...okay...I guess." Tails smiled. "No." Tails smiled more. "NO!"

"Awww, you like her."

"NO I DON'T!!! I LIKE HER AS A FRIEND, THAT'S ALL!!"

"You like Amy!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"Sonic likes Amy!! Sonic likes Amy!! Sonic and Amy kissin' a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes SONIKKU in a baby carriage!!" Tails sang, then laughed his butt off after that. Sonic was blushing **furiously, **but inside, he was somehow enjoying this. But he stayed cool in his natural 'Sonic' way.

"Tails, shut up," Sonic told him.

"Sonic, I know you. You're enjoying this! You just won't show it."

"..." He stayed quiet.

"See?"

"...Can we just go somewhere and have fun?"

"..." Sonic started laughing. Tails tried not to laugh either, but he couldn't hold it in. Sonic always has a way to make himself and friends start laughing. "You're right though. We haven't had some fun since...2 months ago."

"Yeah, seriously."

"But where should we go?"

"Umm...Disneyland..?"

"Nahh, too plain.."

"Six Flags..??

"Nah, closed down, sadly."

"Aww. Umm...Cedar Point..?"

"...Nah. We need to go somewhere special."

"Like what? Neverland?"

"YES!!"

"..What's so special about Nev- Oh wait, never mind. I know why now."

"Mhm... MWAHAHAHAHA!! WAIT!! That's a PERFECT place to get ALL of the girls together in that place!!"

"You mean the ones I chose?"

"Yep!! Come on, it'll be fun!!"

"Yeah, I guess it would...with Leta and Missy there."

"Huh?"

"Leta and Missy are the two other girls that I chose."

"Okay, I know Missy, Leta sounds familiar."

"Do you remember her sister, Beta?"

"Oh yeah.. NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!! PLEASE DON'T BRING HER HERE!!"

"Why??"

"BECAUSE!! SHE IS CRAZY!"

"Noo, Leta's the one who's crazier. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well I guess we can bring her.."

"Cheer up Tails, I don't think Beta's going to be a big problem. Maybe for Leta, but..I don't know. You know how those two are..."

"Yeah. I guess.."

"Come on, let's start calling everyone. BUT! DO NOT BRING KNUCKLES! I've had ENOUGH with that...fricken, red, over obsessive LimeWire echidna."

"Over obsessive LimeWire?"

"YES! Over obsessive LimeWire. NOW GO! GOOO!"

"Okay, OKAY!! Gosh DANGIT!" Tails rushed over to the phone and started dialing numbers...

---**in Somewhere, Neverland...(I have no idea where Neverland is. No it's not the one in Peter Pan. lol)**

The whole Sonic crew was in a hotel with all of the friends. ...Unfortunately, ALL of them."

"WOOOOOOO!!! NEVERLAND!" Leta shouted out excited.

"Yeah. Woo hoo, it's Neverland. I WANT TO TALK ABOUT MACHINES!" Beta randomly shouted.

"NO LET'S TALK ABOUT SNOW!" Everyone completely sweat dropped at Leta's random comment.

"I have to choose...between Leta? And Missy? And Amy?" Sonic asked.

"CHYEAH' mon," Tails said in some kind of Jamaican accent.

"Yeah, no let's talk about the grounds of Neverland. Do you know who walked on them?" Missy asked someone.

"Yeah, boom boom, it's MJ okay? NOW LET'S TALK ABOUT PEPSI!"

"OKAY, YEAH!! Umm pepsi, is really fattening for you, and it can be really attractive as if your smokin'," Beta said. Leta made a weird face at her and said,

"Wow, you...were...AWESOME saying that!!"

"...Naw. LET'S TALK ABOUT TAILS!!"

"Ew, no. LET'S TALK ABOUT SONIC!!"

"EWW NOO!! TAILS!"

"SONIC!"

"TAILS!"

"SONIC!"

"TAILS!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Missy screamed, making the room totally quiet. "Now...Let's settle some things here. We are in NEVERLAND! We're supposed to have FUN! Not FIGHT over some BOYS! Now usually, I would agree with Leta, but as I would say, HE'S MINE!"

"NO, HE'S MINE!!" Leta screamed at Missy.

"MINE!!"

"NO YOU'RE BOTH WRONG, HE'S MINE!!" Amy told both of them.

"NO!! YOU STAY OUT THIS PINKY!!" Missy shouted back at her.

"NO!! I WANT SONIC!"

"NO I NEED HIM!!" Leta screamed.

"YOU STOP IT, LETA!!" Amy backfired at her. Leta backed off. She was scared...of Amy that is.

"STOP IT!! LET'S STOP THE FIGHT AND SING 'SOUL MAN'!!" Tails randomly shouted, somehow, and luckily stopping the fight. Sonic looked at Tails as if Tails dropped a wrench on his foot and shouted LOOPA!

"Yeah. Let's all go high and sing Soul Man."

"...Shut up, Sonic."

"I say that tomorrow, we all have fun." Missy announced.

"IT'S MORNING, YOU IDIOT!" Leta shouted at her.

"...Well..shut up."

"How about we all push Sonic in the water, huh?" Beta shouted.

"That!!...Isn't half bad..." Missy had a cat - like grin on her face.

"NO! You are not pushing me in that dreaded wet stuff!"

"...Everyone who wants to push Sonic in the water say Mountain Dew," Leta said. Everyone said Mountain Dew and started to pull Sonic out of the hotel, and pushing him to a pool nearby.

"NO!!" But he couldn't pull away because it was too late. He was pushed in the water. Somehow he got out. But Leta said,

"AGAIN, EVERYBODY!!"

"No...NO!!" Again, he was pushed. A few hours later, right after Sonic took a shower, everyone started pushing him. "I'm a nice person!! I just took a SHOWER! AND I WASHED MY HAIR, NO!!" Everyone was giggling. Before he could be pushed in the water, he screamed and got wet again.

"That was fun...LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!"

**---**

**Finally, are you happy now, LISSY? Lol. Gosh, this was hilarious writing this...but it wasn't descriptive enough. :( Ah well, lmao.**

**Leave reviews! XD**


	4. Hannah Montana, Fofana Bobana?

**So uh...yeah..updations...have been slacking...so so sorry...been lazy yeah...**

ANYWHO kistunepowaa((aka DeniedLuv) here! Yeah chapter 4 now...yup.

Check out my stories if you want.

HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh P.S. There are some 'Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus' jokes in here. DON'T make it a big deal out of it. I have no hatred against her. I just put it down for fun and hello...and this is an 'insanity' fic people!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hannah Montana Fofana Bobana?**

SO back at home, leaving poor Knuckles behind, he decided to RE-INSTALL the Limewire. Oh what havoc!

"Hmph, leaving ME behind will they? They will regret EVER doing that once I setup Limewire again...muahahha."

The problem was that Knuckles was too dumb to even know where to FIND the Limewire site. He even 'google'd it and he still couldn't find it. Why not? Who the hell knows.

**"HOW THE HELL DO YOU WORK THESE TECHNOLOGY CONTRAPTIONS!"** Knuckles yelled with rage.

_**-Back at...Neverland?**_

"That has got to be...the WORST nearly-dying-from-the-water experience I have ever encountered...in the HISTORY OF NEARLY-DYING-FROM-THE-WATER EXPERIENCES I ENCOUNTERED!" Sonic complained.

"Awww you poor widdle BABY!" Amy cooed and squeezed Sonic's cheeks. Missy's, Beta's, and Tails's jaw dropped, for how low Amy went. Leta, on the other hand, bursted out laughing.

"Yeah girl, cause that is TOTALLY going to win his heart...," Leta laughed.

"Don't be STARTING with me now!" Amy growled.

"Oh NO! The girl with the little weak ass 'Piko-Piko Hammer' is out to get me! OH THE HORROR OF IT ALL!" the bright pink two-tailed fox laughed.

Amy was furious by now, if she wasn't before. She then heard Sonic trying to hold his laugh so hard from behind. Missy laughed and went beside Amy.

"She's right you know..." Missy smiled. By now, everyone bursted into tears..of..laughter if that makes any sense.

"Give it up, you are just OVERLY OBSESSED with Sonic!" Leta smirked.

"Oh, oh, you wanna piece of me girlfriend?" Amy snapped.

"I thought you'd NEVER ask!" Leta growled preparing to attack.

"Girls, Girls! Stop the insanity!" Tails cried out waving his hands in the air.

"NO, DUDE! Let them fight!" Sonic yelled.

"Why..."

"It ain't every day that I get two chicks fighting over me...oh wait..yes I do..I think...," Sonic wondered, while taking out a can of Mountain Dew out of no where.

"Yes you do, Sonic..." Tails shook his head. Why was he friends with him again? (A/N: BECAUSE HE IS SO AMAZINGLY CUTE AND AWESOME!)

"Hmph...boys," Beta scoffed while watching her sister fight, as usual.

"Are we the only sane girls on the planet?" Missy wondered.

"Unless we are on 'Planet Retard', I say we are." the light blue two-tailed fox laughed.

**RING-RING!**

"What the deuce?" Tails wondered. (A/N: Sorry I had to add a family guy reference...)

It was Tails phone. He reached into his pocket...but since when did Tails have pockets?

"Uh...hello?" Tails shyly answered.

"YOU PEEPS LEFT ME! BECAUSE OF YOU, LIMEWIRE IS BACK ON BUSINESS! MUAHAHAH"

Tails felt so defeated! Limewire installed on his computer AGAIN? WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails fell on his knees and cried out. The moment was basically ruined when Knuckles sang the most unexpected song in the world.

"YOU GET THE BEEEEEEEEEST OF BOTH WOOOORLDS! CHILLIN OUT TAKE IT SLOW! THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW-"

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me Knuckles..."

"You know you love Miley," Knuckles said in his bad Texas voice.

"It's Hannah.."

"SAMN DERN THING!" Knuckles screamed.

Knuckles continued to rock out to the Hannah Montana's theme song. Tails slapped his own face so hard, he ended up getting a bloody nose. How? I don't even know.

"Can someone give me a hankey-," and Tails saw the most disturbing thing in his life.

"MIX IT ALL TOGETHER AND YOU KNOW THAT IT'S THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!"

Sonic was rocking out, and shaking his booty to the same song. He honestly pulled the cutest happy face ever, but that didn't mean anything to Tails.

"Sonic, are you insane? HANNAH MONTANA?"

"Hey, who said-" and Sonic stopped his dancing almost in a heartbeat.

"Sonic, you ok?"

"Who...said...who...said..who...said...who-"

"SONIC! WHAT are you flippin' saying!" Tails yelled waving his hands in the air like a retard..again.

Sonic stole Tails phone and began to yell uncontrollably...seriously.

"DOWNLOAD IT, KNUCKLES! DOWNLOAD IT!"

"Ah-wha? Sonikku wants ME to download a SONG in a MAGICAL WORLD that gives you VIRUSES? My, my..." Knuckles put his hand over his mouth, the girly way.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, I could go back home and punch you in a MILISECOND IF YOU DONT FRIGGIN-"

"YOU GOT IT BOSS!" Knuckles interrupted.

Knuckles went to download the song...5 percent...40 percent...75 percent...99 percent...100 percent!

"HERE IT COMES!"

"Wha...?" Tails was still confused.

And the music once again began to play...

"WHO SAID, WHO SAID, I CAN'T BE SUPERMAN!-"

"I SAY, I SAY, THAT I KNOW I CAN!" Sonic and Knuckles both sang. Pretty in-sync by the way.

"Oh my god get out, Hannah Montana?" Missy freaked.

"HANNAH?" Beta yelled.

Amy and Leta were in the midst of battle, but then Leta shot her head up.

"Hannah Mon-fucking-Tana?"

"FINALLY, someone agrees with me how stupid she is!" Tails sighed in relief. But it was too soon to say.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE THAT LIL SKANK!" Leta screamed.

"But...you cursed in her name..and..you called her a-"

"Keep it togetha' man! I curse within EVERY damn sentence," Leta smiled.

"This isn't happening...," Tails sighed.

"Ah..but it IS..," Missy smiled while patting his back PRETTY damn hard.

Tails just sat and watched the whole gang dancing to apparently 'every 10-year old's favorite Texas girl' Hannah Montana. It wasn't a pretty sight even. Sonic was still shaking his butt. Missy was boogie...oogie...ooging? Beta just waved her hands in the air, cause go figure, she can't dance for her life. Amy and Leta on the other hand were doing some PRETTY intense dancing. Do I see grinding going on?

"HANNAH NUMBER ONE! HANNAH NUMBER ONE!" Knuckles yelled from the phone.

"Guys, aren't we suppose to be here for a REASON?"

They all stopped in their tracks. Missy was the first to crack.

"Oh my LORD we were suppose to impress Sonikku!" Amy cried.

"Don't worry Amy. That little dance you two girls did was-"

"Sexy? Of course it's sexy, Sonic. Don't you know who I am?" Leta questioned while doing a sexy pose.

"HEY! What about me?" Missy whined.

"Oh don't get ME started. I loved the way you...boogieoogieoogied. It was amazing!" Sonic laughed.

"Well...heh it's not THAT hard to-"

"Are you KIDDING me? Some baby moves caught your attention instead of BUTT flying around?" Leta yelled.

"Yeah, what's the deal? SHE'S JUST A KID!"

"I AM NOT! I am 13 and I'm perfectly mature for my age!" the little pink hedgehog whined.

Amy laughed at Missy. There was no way a 13 year old was going to beat Amy. No way! Even Leta was more of a challenge. (A/N: Nothing personal 'Saint of Me'. Haha just trying to make the fic..funny).

"...WHY am I even HERE..," Beta sighed.

"Dude, I'll GO over there and YOU can come here," Knuckles said, who was still on the phone.

"Ok, Knuckles we gotta go. Bye!"

"TAILS WAIT DONT LEAVE ME-" and Tails hung up on him.

"If I was Hannah Montana, I'd be the sexiest thing ALIVE! OH YEAH!" Sonic yelled posing the famous Hannah Montana pose.

"Is Sonic high? Cause I think he is high..." Missy wondered.

"But what could Sonic possibly get high from?" Amy wondered as well.

"Hannah Montana?" Beta asked.

"Nah, he was crazy before that. Besides that wouldn't be the real reason anyway." Amy answered.

"How 'bout Knuckles?"

"He isn't gay, Leta.." Beta shook her head.

"It's not MY fault that he acts like it. Besides what if he's bi?"

"Oh my god, shut up that's just gross," Amy complained. (A/N: I have nothing against bisexuals. Reason? Because I am one .)

Tails rolled his eyes to the girls argument. He then glanced over and saw a crushed Mountain Dew can.

"The hyperness was resulted in THIS!" Tails yelled holding out the can in a heroic pose...while heroic music plays.

"Hmm...well Mountain Dew DOES make you high..." Leta agreed.

"Hyper..." Beta smiled.

"Whatever.."

"So..what do we do now?" Missy asked.

"I say...you guys...all have sex with me..and I see who gives me the best night ever! WOOHOO!" Sonic cheers.

"Sounds good to me!" Leta agreed.

"Dude, you are a total slut..." Amy murmured.

"I AM NOT! MY MIND IS JUST A LIL OUT THERE THATS ALL!" Leta shot back.

"Yeah you are from planet 'wooooooooo'...," Amy laughed while moving her index fingers in a circular motion.

"You know what...yeah you are not even worth my time..."

"Yeah because I totally kicked you're ASS back there!"

"BITCH YOU KNOW WHAT-"

"Guys, stop it! We all already know who Sonic loves the most anyway..." Missy butted in.

"Yeah, its me!" Amy cheered.

"NO! It's ME!" Leta yelled.

"Actually you are both wrong. It's me!" Missy smiled.

"Are you kidding? Didn't we have this conversation before? You are way too young for him."

"Amy's right. I mean you are 13! Amy and I are 15 and Sonic is 17. Within a year he'd be like an extreme pedophile if he was with you!" Leta ranted.

"I beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeg to DIFFER MILDAY!" Sonic laughed. He was still 'high'.

"Guys can we just call it a night..." Tails begged.

"Yeah, please?" Beta begged as well.

"IT'S ONLY NINE IN THE AFTERNOON!" Leta yelled, but then she stopped an realize what she said.

"There is no such time-"

"IT'S NINE IN THE AFTERNOOOOOOON!" Sonic screamed, singing to Panic! At the Disco's song.

The whole gang, besides Tails and Beta, began to rock out once again.

"This is sad...," Tails rolled his eyes.

"Well if you think about it, all three of them could be perfect for him. They are all so damn stupid, especially my sister."

"You know, to think you are four years younger than her, and you are WAY more smarter than her."

"Yeah, I know. I'm more responsible than her too but she never lets me out anywhere..."

"I'm sorry..."

"She keeps me in a cage."

"Oh..uh..that stinks-"

"She makes me do dirty deeds to her guy friends."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't need to-"

"THEY GAVE ME A SOCIAL DISEASE-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOK! I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT! ARGH!" Tails threw his hands up in the air. Wasn't ANYONE normal around here?

_"Man so much for me going to have sex with her..."_ Tails sighed...in his..mind...

* * *

**This is bad. Whatever. If you don't like it then just don't..review. Ok? Hahaha. Yeah...**

-kitsunepowaa


	5. A Completely Random Night!

**Oh, dear. LOL, I'm deeply sorry for the delay here between me and kitsunepowaa. We have...lost our touch with writing it seems. And going back to school in like about three weeks is so not helping.**

**Ah well. rofl This chapter may not make ANYYYYYYYY sense AT ALL. lol XD But, it's insanity right? And keekee really wants me to update it this, so...here we go.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Sonic team. We only own Leta, Beta, and Missy.**

* * *

_Complete Random Night._

"It's...now...TEN IN THE AFTERNOON!" Leta shouted with exclaimation.

"UGH, LETA, PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP! I'm getting so many horrible headaches because of you and your obnoxious shouting," Beta replied to her in a stern voice while rubbing her forehead.

"...Well, JEEZ."

"OHMIGOD! LOOK AT MY HAIR. IT CAME OUT AMAZING!" Missy shouted, literally in everyone's ear.

"OUCCCCH. THAT IS IT. I AM GOING TO TAKE A BATH! AND I DON'T WANT ANYBODY TO PEEK AT ME. ESPECIALLY YOU, SONIC!"

"Huh, wha?" He snapped out of his sleeping form after hearing his name. "Yeah, yeah..sure. Don't...do stuff, whatever yeah." Then he passed out. After about thirty minutes of rocking out to Hannah Montana and Panic! At the disco, he got tired and passed out on the bed...with Amy snuggling up to him.

"AMY!"

"SHUT UP!"

"AMYAMYAMY! LOOOK!"

"LOOK AT WHAT?"

"LOOK AT THIS, YOU IDIOT!"

"LOOK AT FUCKING WHAT, YOU DUMBASS? YOU HAVE NOTHING IN YOUR HANDS!"

"AAAAAH, HELL! SHUT THE EF UP!" Tails shouted, him out of his sleeping form too.

"EF? EF?!?!!? WHAT THE FUCK YOU DO YOU MEAN BY EF?!?"

"HE MEANS F-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE FUCKING MEANS BY EF! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"STOP WITH THE 'F' WORD PLEASE!" Missy shouted out in the loudest she could, but nothing could overpower Leta's voice.

"NO, AND I'M GONNA SING UNTIL YOU ALL HAVE BRAIN TUMORS! LALALALALALAALALALA, BEAT ITTT, BEAT IT, BEAT IT, BEAT I-"

"SHUUUUT UP!" But fortunately...maybe, Sonic overpowered her voice, which made the whole room quiet for one minute, everyone staring at Sonic with wide eyes and mouths.

"O-Okay...I'll just go and...read this awesome book called '13 Reasons Why'," Leta muttered in a very small voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'll go to the next bed..." Amy quickly moved to the next available bed.

"And I'll go look in the mirror to admire my awesome hair." She went into the other bathroom, the one where Beta ISN'T in. She came back out after about two minutes, though.

After hearing pure silence for three minutes, Sonic finally could rest in peace. But Tails's eyes were twitching and couldn't go back to sleep, but was trying to anyway.

Now it was quiet...too quiet. The scary, kind of quiet. And this lasted for nearly an hour. But that all ended when they heard a simple thump. Everyone looked up, except for Beta, who was in the bathroom, and Sonic, who was sleeping too deep to notice a single thump. But then he woke up after the thump got louder. And louder. And louder, and louder, and loud-

"OKAY CHAOBABY WE GET IT!" Leta yelled at me.

...Sorry. Anyway, after about ten more thumps, the power went out. They all could hear Beta saying, 'Aw, COME ON!"

"Oh...shit. SHITSHITSHIT! WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"FUCK, I DON'T KNOW, AHHH!" Missy and Leta started to scream, until they were stopped by hands, making them scream louder.

"GIRLS! It's just me." It was only Sonic that grabbed them. What a relief, eh? But they screamed yet AGAIN after hearing a clatter. But...then they saw a LIGHT! OH WHAT HORROR! But they couldn't see who was carrying the light. All they could see was that the light was getting closer, and closer. Until they heard a voice...

"Now back up...put the gun down...and give me a pack of fruit bubbuliscious...and some skittles too."

Leta was confused at first, but then she couldn't hold in her laughter. So she let it all out, along with Missy. But not Sonic, he was just trying to figure out who this person was.

"Knuckles?"

"...Shit. How'd you figure it out?"

"WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE?" Amy yelled, turning the light back on and seeing that it was, indeed, Knuckles the Echidna.

"Knuckles, what on Neverland are you doing here?...Wait HOW did you get here? We just talked on the phone, and Neverland is like...a thousand miles away from where we live," Sonic wondered.

"...I have my ways, you. Now let me stay, or we can make a deal and I'll leave."

"...What deal?"

"...You give me one of the girls."

Suddenly all of the girls, except Beta, who STILL was in the bathroom taking her bath, went 'EWW!'

"Sonic, please don't make us go with him. Just...chaos control him away!" Amy begged with pleading eyes, which Sonic cannot resist at the moment.

"Ugh, I don't have the emeralds with me. But don't worry, I won't give any of you away." All the girls sighed with relief. "How about another deal?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you who Rouge likes, will you go away?"

"...That depends...who does she like?" He whispered into his ear, and he made a face with disgust. "Ew! Oh, man! I must get out of here and run away from her as far as possible...THE MASTER EMERALD, OHMYGOD!" Bam! He vanished within the blink of an eye.

"Ah, he likes her too. He can't admit it yet...Uh, girls, you can let go of me now...please?" He pleaded after seeing that Missy, Leta and Amy were all clinging onto his hot, muscular body. But the girls refused his pleading.

"No! I love feeling your warm arm muscles," Missy drooled.

"And your hot chest..." Amy snuggled up to his chest.

"And your...er...back...HEY I WANT A TURN ON HIS CHEST!"

"NO, I JUST STARTED TO FEEL IT!"

"OH JU...Wait, I'm not into this fight so, HAH."

"MISSY, YOU TOO!"

"WHAT?!" Then the two were arguing like an old married...threesome couple? Sonic looked at Tails with a 'please-help-me' face. But the two-tailed fox refused. He chuckled and actually enjoyed this fight over poor Sonic.

Then it got too far. "I BET I CAN HAVE BETTER SEX WITH HIM!" Leta shouted with proudness in her voice.

"NU-UH! I CAN!" Amy declared.

"YEAH, RIGHT PINKY! YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHING!"

"No, I believe you're both wrong; it's me with the better sex, because I MASTURBATE." Everyone went silent, staring at Missy. Except for Tails, who tried to cover up his stifled giggling. "NO, it's true! I bet both of you still have your hymen! I don't, 'cause I MASTURBATE! Oh, and I bike-ride."

"I know both of you might not agree, but I do. She's...er, kinda right," Sonic spoke up, trying to get away from the two now mad animal life-forms.

"WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"HAH! Now it's official! I get to have him, neeeh!" She stuck out her tongue at both of them.

"Grr...JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'VE HAD SEX BEFORE!"

"..."

"SO HAH, THAT BEATS YOU!" Leta went up to the other side of Sonic's arm and grabbed it. The three looked at Amy, who really wasn't...anything.

"I...I...um..."

"HAHAHAHA, THIS IS CLASSIC! You don't have anything between us!"

"Unless she masturbates.."

"SHUT UP!"

"Um...I uh..." All of a sudden, she sniffled and ran out of the room, to the hallways.

"UGH, look what you did! Amy, wait up!" Sonic pulled away from the two shocked friends and ran after Amy.

"...What I DID?" Leta asked herself, simply shocked after what Sonic said.

"Yeah, um...you _were_ kinda...mean to her. That really wasn't nice."

"...Yeah well...I didn't mean it. But it's true. But I'm kinda jealous of her 'cause she...has...boobs."

"OH WILL YOU STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT THE BOOBS?! YOUR BOOBS ARE AMAZING, PERIOD!"

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"YES THEY ARE! NOW STOP WITH THE COMPLAINING! THEY WILL GET BIGGER EVENTUALLY!"

She had her mouth open to say something back, but instead came out a sigh. "You're right...I love your boobs..." She tried to poke Missy's boobs, but she gasped and slapped her hand away.

"LETA! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"...Um, OW?"

"You well deserved it, you...boob-poker!"

"AHHAHA, BOOB-POKER! THAT'S FUNNY!"

"Yeaaaah. I know."

"Well THIS is boring! I think I need to take a bath," Tails claimed, getting up and going to the bathroom."

"Remember to go to the ...left one! The one Beta isn't in."

"Sure thing.." He slowly opened the door.

"Oh, no LETA, THAT'S THE WRONG ONE, IT'S THE RIGHT ONE. NO TAILS, NOOOOO!" Missy yelled with fear!

But it was too late. He had already opened the door with wide eyes and an open mouth...

* * *

**Ok, yes, it's short, I know, but it's funny! right?...Idk. It's funny when you ACT like the characters. XD  
**

**Notes to _KEEKEE_: Remember to do the scene after what happened to Amy and Sonic, AND PLEASE TRY AND BE BRAVE TO WRITE THE SCENE AFTER THE ENDING! I'm leaving it all to you, best friend! :D And about the boob part...sorry if that offended you, but you DO HAVE amazing boobs :D rofl XD So I hope that makes you ...happy? XD**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
